All I Want for Christmas
by Ickiakki
Summary: Akari finds hereself alone on Christmas Eve, and asks God for only one thing... All she wants for Christmas is Rik Heisenberg's heart. Songfic


**Ickiakki- **Tee hee, Christmas fic for RxA! 3

**Disclaimer- **I don't own DiGi Charat, or Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas."

**All I Want For Christmas…**

**ONESHOT- RxA**

--

People rushed by, and Akari found herself lost in a mass of bodies, trying to struggle through. It was terribly cold, and it was snowing on top of that. The idol winced, since she wasn't used to having to push through people. She got pushed back a couple of times, and even fell into the snow, but she wouldn't give up. Most of the times, her bodyguards did it for her. But, today, she needed to be alone. Gates appeared before her- she could see them through the crowd. Finally! She was at the park.

The rabbit girl walked over to a bench, and sat down, while sighing. She needed to think, and the young woman clutched a package to her heart. It was December 24th, Christmas Eve, and yet… She was depressed. Lately, a lot of her co-workers had been asking her what she wanted for Christmas, and this only saddened her further. There was only one thing that the purple-haired female wished for this year, and that was the heart of Rik Heisenberg, her co-worker.

For a while now, she had been harboring feelings for him. His kind, gentle, passionate ways never failed to sweep her off her feet… Then, she proceeded to blush. She wasn't acting like herself around him, ever since she realized how she felt. Oh, if only he knew! But, he was sweetly oblivious to her emotions.

She looked at her watch, and the Akari's eyes widened slightly. The idol had two hours until her staff Christmas party, which she really didn't want to attend, especially in such a state. How could she bear to see her happy comrades when she was miserable. Because singing often comforted her, with tears streaming down her cheeks, see began to sing a familiar song.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas…_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas Tree,_" her voice rang out, sweet and clear. "_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…_"

Those last few words sounded the most heartfelt, and it seemed like she was singing with more emotion than she ever had before.

"_Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas, is you!_" she sang, smiling somewhat. Soon, she heard clapping coming from behind her. Startled, she almost jumped out of her seat, wiping tears off her face, trying to hide from her admirer.

"Hey, there, Akari-san! You're singing was beautiful, and very heartfelt," the tall young man raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing here alone on Christmas Eve?"

"E-Er, I-I," the flower-haired girl stumbled over her words. How could she say it? She needed the words to come out, but they wouldn't.

"Look up," the veterinarian said playfully, he was obviously in a very jolly mood.

Akari squeaked, when she discovered a that a mistletoe was dangling above her head. Some mischievous youngster had placed it there, in hopes of uniting two lovers. Consequently, Rik leaned in, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. Although it was a daring step, Akari was enthralled, and couldn't control herself. To her friend's surprise, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer. Although the lavender haired girl was supposed to be blushing, the young general found his own cheeks coloring. She managed to get his hand in her own, and Rik made a mental note to himself that her hands were exceptionally soft, and he brushed his fingers over her hand, closing his eyes.

A few moments later, they pushed away from each other in order to regain their normal breath rates. The veterinarian began to blush, and looked away.

"Er, well, Akari-san," he began, shuffling fiddling with a small package in his hands. Akari blinked, surprised that her co-worker wasn't wearing a labcoat or a suit, but instead, a cream colored sweater. She noted to herself that he looked very good in dark, as well as light colors, such as black, or white. "I wanted to give you this…"

He held out the package. It was small, shaped like a rectangle, and yet beautifully wrapped. "I know it's small, but, tell me how you like it after Christmas."

Akari, beginning to return to her old ways, squealed, and gave her tall friend a hug. "Thank you sooo much! That's really sweet of you!"

Then, she shyly pulled out her present, a medium sized, pink package wrapped in a white ribbon. "Er, I don't know if you'll like it, but I really did work hard on it. I sewed it myself."

--

Later that night, at Akari's staff party, Rod asked his co-worker about the day.

"So, how's it been? You seem cheerful again, Akari-san!" the blonde director said brightly. "Did you get caught underneath the mistletoe?"

"Mm, actually, I did," she replied with a giggle. Immediately, her manager fumed.

"Who was it, why-?"

"He's a friend of mine from my receptionist job," she said, smiling. Today, her smile was genuinely wider than usually was.

--

The next morning, Akari opened her gift from Rik first, and she gasped when she saw it.

Shining there in white paper was a gold, heart shaped locket. She picked it up, and caressed it gingerly with her fingers. Inside the wrapping was a note, and it read:

"_Dear Akari-san,_

_I wanted to tell you this in person, but, I really couldn't find the time. I suppose you've already figured it out, hm? I'm such a coward. Well, I've noticed that… Even though you're always cheerful, you always seem lonely. I'll be there for you, all right? I'm your friend. As for the locket, it's pure gold, so it's easily damaged. Well, as pure gold as you can get without having it dent every time you touch it. I hope you like it. Remember, I'll always be there for you, so just ask for help when you need it, 'kay? Trust me, I know how it feels when you bear the burden alone, it's not fun._

_Your Friend,_

_Rik Heisenberg"_

Akari hugged the locket to her chest, trembling with joy. She smiled as she thought of how Rik and the locket really were alike.

"He's like the locket itself," Akari smiled. "His heart's like gold- As pure as a human can be, but still easily damaged. Gold can be bent, dented, and twisted and dented even with a small hit, like his heart… I have to be gentle with him." She realized. "Don't worry Heisenberg-san. I'll take care of you… I'm sure you'll understand my feelings. It's alright if you don't accept them, I'll be there for you too."

Later that day, Akari put the locket in her drawer, smiling as she put it away. Although she had many more elaborate jewels, which were much more expensive, even close to millions, this one was different. It was so simple, and yet… It was very personal, and Heisenberg-san must've worked very hard to get it. Plus, it was just the very… Essence of him. And that alone made her squeal.

--

"Huh? W-Why?" Rik's face turned completely red, as his other two male comrades burst out into fits of laughter.

In his hands, he was holding up a pair of white boxers, with feminine, red hearts sewn onto them. Although they looked almost professional, Rik could tell that they were hand made. Luckily, Piyoko thought they were just a pair of girly shorts.

"Ha, Rik!" Coo gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. "Dude, somebody loves you! It's a miracle, eh?"

"General! You never told us you had a girlfriend," Ky gasped, smiling. "Oh, how _cute!_ I can see that she obviously has a thing for you. Especially if she was daring enough to sew you boxers. Try them on! Let's see if they fit you!"

Rik turned a bright pink, and caught sight of a note lying amongst the wrapping paper. He grabbed it before either Coo or Ky could pick it out. It read:

"_Tee hee! Gomen nasai, Heisenberg-san! I know you really must think I'm weird, but.. I had sooo many giggle fits when I made these for you. I'm all "I'll bet these'll look really cute on him!" Oh dear, I'm sorry! A thousand times sorry… It's just… Well, I spent a lotta time on these, and I hope they're comfy. How'd I get measurements? That's a secret! _

_With Love ( 333),_

_Akari Usada"_

"Oh, how cute! I can picture her," Ky said, fantasizing. "She must be undeniably cute, and yet slightly eccentric!"

"What a perfect match for you, dude," Coo commented, in awe of the fact that Rik had actually found himself a possible girlfriend.

While taking a bath, the eldest of the trio began to wonder about Akari's gift. Come to think of it, it fit her perfectly. Affectionate, cute, kind… And a little different, no doubt. Rik eyed the pair of boxers hanging on the shower door, and his curiosity got the better of him.

Indeed, he tried them on, and was surprised to find that they were extremely soft, as well as comfortable. The weirdest thing is… They fit perfectly. Not to small, not to big. Snug.

"_As for how I got the measurements, that's a secret!"_

Rik thought back to Akari's comment, blushing, he wondered, "How did she…?!"

--

**Ickiakki- **Okay, um… I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! XDDD I could only think of boxers.


End file.
